Back To Basics
by BelovedOne
Summary: My remake of the episode "Basics"--the J/C way! J/C, P/T


BACK TO BASICS

Chapter One

Summary: Takes place following the first ten or fifteen minutes of the second part of the episode "Basics."

********

A month passed, then two, and the crew of Voyager lost what little hope they'd had of being rescued. By the end of the second month, it became clear that this was to be their permanent home. The captain was still in charge, but was no longer known as "Captain Janeway". Everyone had dropped their ranks, going by a first name basis. Those such as the former Captain and Commander, Samantha and Naomi Wildman, and Tuvok had been given the first small "private" alcoves they'd found in the cave system. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres were sharing one for the time being, and several other much larger ones were shared by a number of people who'd agreed to do so. Neelix and Kes lived together as well. It was around this time that Kathryn realized the futility of forbidding a relationship between herself and her ex-First Officer. They were no longer bound to Starfleet principles or protocol, they had dropped all ranks and titles, and they had abandoned the command structure she had so rigidly enforced while still on Voyager. She had been staying away from him as much as possible as her feelings for him grew deeper, but no longer. She knew he loved her, and he was aware that she loved him. Finally, she went to him one evening, throwing her arms about his neck and pressing her lips to his. Although obviously immensely surprised, he responded in kind, pulling her full up against him as he explored the depths of her mouth. When the need for air became prevalent, they broke apart, and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Chakotay," she said firmly, her voice soft.

He tightened his grip on her as he said, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you, too, Kathryn." She brought her head up to kiss him again, and they moved quickly into his alcove as their embrace grew more passionate, the desire that had been burning deep within each of them for so long finally freed. Later, just before she turned in for the night, B'Elanna walked towards Chakotay's alcove, having decided she needed to tell him her secret, one she had been keeping since before the Kazon had taken the ship. She was pregnant with Tom Paris' child. She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell anyone yet, knowing that they would only feel sorry for her, pity her. The father of her baby was dead. She realized that she was now standing outside of his small cave, and she started to go in, then noticed that his jacket was hanging in the opening, a sign that he did not wish to be disturbed. She sighed and decided that she would have to tell Kathryn sometime soon anyway, so she moved towards her cave, only to find it empty. She sighed again. She would just have to tell them both first thing tomorrow. She returned the next morning, and found it once again empty, and looking exactly as she'd left it the night before. Where was Kathryn? B'Elanna went immediately to Chakotay's alcove, barging in without announcing herself, and stopped dead. Kathryn lay curled in Chakotay's arms, and both were fast asleep, looking more peaceful and content than she'd ever seen them. B'Elanna left quickly before either of them awoke and found her there.

********

Two months later found Kathryn kneeling a short distance from the cave, throwing up what little breakfast she'd been able to eat.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder, and Chakotay said, "Kathryn, what's wrong? How long have you been getting sick like this?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm fine, just an upset stomach." She had barely finished when her stomach decided to expel it contents once again. He held her lovingly, pulling her hair back from her face.

"How long?" he asked again.

"This is the first time," she lied. In truth, she'd been getting sick for the past month, but she wasn't about to tell him that. If he knew, he'd start treating her like an invalid. He gathered her into his arms, despite her weak protest, and stood to carry her home. He brought her to his alcove and went to retrieve B'Elanna and Sam. They came back several minutes later, B'Elanna holding her six-months-pregnant belly and Sam carrying seven-month-old Naomi. He told them his suspicions, and they went in to speak with Kathryn. They came out a few minutes later, both grinning broadly. B'Elanna nodded to confirm that he'd been right. His entire face lit up, and he raced inside.

He dropped to his knees beside Kathryn, and she said excitedly, "Chakotay, we're having a baby!" She had a look of pure wonder on her face, and she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

********

Three months later, a nine-months-pregnant B'Elanna heaved herself up from the floor of the cave, where she sat playing with ten-month-old Naomi. She scooped up the child and slowly made her way outside. She saw Kathryn talking to one of the natives, one hand resting on her slightly rounded belly. They guessed that she was about five months, maybe a little less, into her pregnancy. Kathryn had learned the language of these people over the past few months, and often conversed with the leader of their tribe, as she did now. Everyone suddenly heard a strange rumbling sound. They all stood, natives and newcomers alike, shading their eyes and peering out at the barren landscape, hoping that no volcano was readying itself to explode. They were shocked to instead see Voyager descending through the dirty clouds and landing on the surface of the planet with a bone-jarring thud. Still clutching her young charge, B'Elanna sank to her knees, not even noticing the impact on the dry, dusty ground. A moment later, a blue shimmer appeared beside Kathryn, then faded to reveal the form of Tom Paris. He gave her a once-over, then opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Chakotay moved up behind her and put his arms around her waist, his hands resting lightly on her belly. Everyone chuckled at the look of disbelief on the pilot's face.

"Congratulations, Captain, Commander," he said finally. He turned to face B'Elanna. Samantha had lifted her daughter from the half-Klingon's arms, and was now helping her to her feet. Tom stared at her for a long moment, his eyes becoming bright with unshed tears, then ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He felt a sharp nudge to his ribs, and realized that he was feeling his child kicking. Suddenly, B'Elanna pulled back from him, swiping fiercely at the tears that had gathered in her eyes, and punched him in the bicep.

"Where have you been?" she cried.

"Well, my shuttle went down on one of the moons of a planet near the Talaxian outpost. They found me almost a week later, and brought me to their medical facility. I was pretty banged up, and they said I was in a deep coma for nearly six-and-a-half months. In the last two weeks, we made plans to take Voyager back, and then followed through, so here I am."

********

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

Do you want another chapter?

If so, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
